powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Billy2009/Power Rangers Alphaverse
This is my own take of the Power Rangers reboot universe, which know as the Alphaverse. Saban Era Zordon Era Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *The series take an few elements from both the Boom! Studios comics and the 2017 film. It also make with both the fantasy and sci-fi elements, as well. *Billy, Trini and Kimberly would each uses of Tommy's Dragon Shield, not just both Jason and Zach. *Goldar and Scorpina, like their Sentai counterparts, are both lovers. Nearly at the end of the series, Scorpina gives birth to her and Goldar's son. *The Battle Bikes, that appear in a cameo in "Calamity Kimberly", get used by the Rangers in this universe while Tommy also get his own Battle Bike as well. *Tommy Oliver would start out being manipulating by Rita Repulsa to became her Green Ranger and attacks the Rangers, due to his loneiness. But after realizing how twisted and wicked she is, Tommy than get brainwash by she before being freed by the Rangers. *Alpha 5 would be less defenseless and has combat ability, like his 2017 movie counterpart. *Ernie would uncover the Rangers' identities nearly in the midway of the series while Grace Sterling, a character from the Boom! Studios comics, get to appear as the Rangers' secondly mentor/mother-figure. *Mr. Ticklesneezer, who's ain't one of Trini's dolls and appear in a dream, Genie and Fang are closer to each of their Zyuranger counterparts while Pudgy Pig would not be reused in this universe. *Bulk's sister, Evelynn Bulkmeyer would instead appear in this series. *Lokar get destroy by the Ultrazord, like his Sentai counterpart. *The Thunder Slingers are often used more and can combine with the Blade Blasters as the Thunder Blasters. *Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park and Aisha Campbell interact with the Rangers nearly at the end of the series. *The Power Eggs get to reappear more where the Rangers are fighting over them from Rita and her forces before storing them into Titanus, thus helping them by giving the Ultrazord combination. *Marge, Billy's love interest from "Peace, Love and Woe", would recur while Richie, Trini's potential love interest and Ernie's co-worker, interacting with the Rangers instead nearly at the end of the season. *Jason and the others were able to trap Rita in the dumpster while Goldar and the others went to hiding, like in the original ending of Doomsday Part 2, while Tommy would sacrifice his Green Ranger powers to help out the team of defeating Cyclopsis. Mighty Morphin Thunder Rangers *The Rangers used the Dairangers' suits, instead of reusing the Zyurangers' suits, where Zach switch colors from black to green. *Shadam, who's ain't a monster that came from a children book, Gara and Zydos get adapting as Mordred, Morgana and ???, a trio of recurring antagonists for the Thunder Rangers to faced and Lord Zedd's rivals. They were destroy nearly in the end of the series. *No bad splicing with both Zyu2 footages with Dairanger fotoages. So, the first monster the Thunder Rangers faced is Pipebrain. *The Battle Bikes were badly danger during Mordred, Morgana and ???'s first arrival on Earth. So, Alpha and Billy upgrading them as the Stallion Cycles. *Jason remain as team leader after Tommy first became the White Thunder Ranger before departuring his powers to Rocky and gives the leadership role to Tommy, whom he help him train. *Jason would remain pretaking in the peace conference while Zach would moves to his cousin's house, due to some family issues, and Trini is moved to a different city. *Both the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords are instead renamed the Pegasus and Kirin Thunder Zords in this universe. *The Cotpotros get adapting as the Black Putties, Mordred, Morgana and ???'s personal footsoldiers. *Scorpina would recover nearly at the start of the second quarter of the series after giving birth. *The Dark Rangers gain better-looning suits and directly fighting against the Rangers. Also, the team is instead consisting of the one from the Marvel Comics-exclusive run: Farai Jukwa, Osamu Tezuka, Stanford Winner, Nelida Valensis and Marie Claire le Monde. *Lord Zedd is also shown directly fighting against the Rangers and upgrading the Z-Putties to be more powerful and dangerous than in the actual show after merrying to Rita. *David Truehart, Tommy's older brother, became the second Green Ranger after being kidnap and brainwash by the Wizard of Deception. After being freed by the Rangers, he than become a recurring ally to often help out the Rangers. Also, the Rangers don't travel in time as well. So, the Wizard of Deception instead trap Rocky and the others in another dimension where they can't morph. *Bulk and Skull would help out the helpless Rangers after they got their memories erased by Scatterbrain whre they soon met Zordon and Alpha 5. Bulk and Skull would soon than erase their memories of their knowledge of the Rangers' identities, by accident, after helping them out of defeating Scatterbrain. *Duleca instead appear in this season where she's reveal to be the original Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Zordon's wife, she also wearing Kujaku's outfit. *The Masked Rider crossover is instead moved into this season, but very different, like Repellator is not a reprint version of Silver Horns, adding with a tounge, and the Plague Sentries are his minions. Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers *The start of the series is an combination version of both the "Ninja Quest" four-parter episodes and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie where Ivan Ooze is one of Master Vile's generals before being destroy by the Shogun Megazord. *The Rangers uses the Kakurangers' suits where Rocky, Billy and Aisha remain as the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers while Adam and Kimberly switch from green to black and pink to white and Tommy became the US-exclusive Silver Ninja Power Ranger, which is based on the Ryu Ranger's suit from Legacy Wars. Also, they first megazord in this season is the Shogun Megazord, like in Kakuranger. *Ninjor is one of Zordon's old friends. *Like in Kakuranger, the Ninja Rangers first uses the Shogun Megazord, than the Ninja Warrior Zords, an renamed version of the Battle Borgs, and finally the Ninja Megazord. *Mordant would be Rito's partner/friend and often help out Finster of making the monsters for the Ninja Rangers to faced. After Rito was killed by the Ninja Rangers, he vow to average his death before failing to his death as well. *Kat would not be Katastrophe, who's still exist, but is instead a separate monster, and instead get brainwash, along with four other girls, to become the Flower Ninja Rangers, an adaption version of the Hanarangers, before she break free and soon become the second White Ninja Ranger. *Hydro Hog is a genetic monster of the week instead while Inciserator would be the first monster that the Ninja Rangers faced and isn't a hybrid version of Nuraihyon, Merrick Barbaric and Bird Cage Vagabond. *The Dorodoros get adapting as the Blue Putties, Master Vile's personal own footsoldiers. *Kimberly's depature story is based on the Boom! Studios' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Pink comic book mini-series. Also, Zach and Trini aren't dating and David Truehart join the team where he gain a upgrade version of his suit. *The Metallic Armors don't exist in this continuity. *Instead of using the Orb of Doom to turn back time, Master Vile uses it to trap Rocky, Billy, Adam, Kat and Aisha to a pocket dimension while he, Rita and Zedd destroys Tommy's Ninja Power Coin. So, Zordon, Ninjor and Duleca were able to call in Aurcio, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus and Corcus, who are all not Aquitans in this universe, become the second Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers. *The second Ninja Rangers team-ups with both the All-New Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Jason, with an fixed Dragon Thunder Power Coin, to fight against an revive, yet revenge-hungry while Zordon, Alpha, Grace, Ninjor and Duleca works on being Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha and Kat back home. *Instead of going to different time periods and finding the pieces of the Zeo Crystal, Tommy and the others, in their adult forms, goes find the Zeo Crystal across the globe, which is a mirror of the Kakurangers finding the Ninja Scrolls. *Master Vile, like his Sentai counterpart, would get sealed in a crypt while has Goldar sent to put a bomb to blow up the Command Center where Ninjor gets badly injured, which is why he return to his temple. Also, Goldar does not get amnesia. *The Shark Cycles get introduced as upgraded version of the Stallion Cycles in this universe and are often used more. Power Rangers Zeo *Kimberly does not breakups with Tommy with that gosh darn stupid Dear John letter! So, they both keep a long distance relationship together and Kat and Trey instead star a relationship together. *Aisha would be the original Yellow Zeo Ranger before giving her powers to Tanya Solan, who instead is Aisha's cousin in this universe. *Trey of Triforia instead reveal his identity eariler after his debut where his home planet of Triforia was destroy by the Machine Empire, where he does not has threefold personality in this universe. *Both Drillmaster and Hose Hard, like their Ohranger counterparts, are the first monsters that the Zeo Rangers faced. *The Hydro Contaminator, who's instead renamed as the Vanisher, Autochton and Varox, like each of their Sentai counterparts, are Machine Monsters in this continuity instead. *Auric is Ninjor's friend and instead has the title of Auric the Savior. *Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina, like their Sentai counterparts, would gives birth to their son, Gasket, Jr. (Buldont, Jr.). *King Aradon, King Mondo's rival and Princess Archerina's father, become a recurring antagonist for the Zeo Rangers after King Mondo is destroy by the Super Zeo Megazord where he instead remain dead. *The Ninja Rangers and the All-New Power Rangers team-ups with the Zeo Rangers of battling against both Cog Charger and Impursonator. Also, Billy does not turn into a old man nearly at the end of the series and also fixed the Pegasus Thunder Power Coin and become the Blue Thunder Ranger again while Aisha come back as the Yellow Thunder Ranger. *The Gold Zeo Ranger is instead renamed as the Black Zeo Ranger in this universe. Also, Jason does not take Trey powers and became the second Black Zeo Ranger. *Since Autochton is a Machine Monster, the evil spirit that the Zeo Rangers encounter is ???. *David Truehart, at one point, became the Red Zeo Ranger after Tommy was injured during a fight with a Machine Monster. *The Red Battlezord has no Alien Ranger tech and is instead created by Alpha and Grace. The reason why it goes berserk cause it was difficult to control. Also, Billy's secret project is the Turbo powers. *Gasket and Archerine would force to redeem themselves by helping out the Rangers of defeating King Aradon, whom he launch a full-scale attack on Angel Grove which help from Serpentera, while also sacrificing themselves as well. In doing so, Gasket, Jr. was than leaving in the care of Auric and Ninjor. Power Rangers Turbo *The Blue Senturion arrives at the start of the series where he gives Zordon, Alpha, Grace and the Zeo Rangers, who has graduates high school, the Millennium Message where they gather allies to stop the possible future Alliance of Evil, which reason why they leave the Turbo Rangers in charge of saving Angel Grove. *Justin is two years later, so he's 14 and a teenager, like his teamates, who's often consider as a "kid", due to his excitable and sometime immature moments, though his heart is in the right place. Also, T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie are the Red, Green, Yellow and Pink Turbo Rangers from the get-go instead. *Blue Senturion get to fix and get more screen. Also, Dimitri does take charge in Zordon's absence, but doesn't get stuck in a tube and talk into riddles while Alpha 5 instead upgrading himself as Alpha 6. *Divatox is less comedic and does not use detnators, which also set to an hour, in the first quarter of the series. She and Dimitri are reveal to be twin sisters. *Elgar is less of a idiot and isn't Divatox's aunt in this universe. He also cool, calm and laid-back, but often shown to be a fearsome fighter. *General Havoc appears earlier in the series where he start out wearing a blue header and soon later a gold header, like his Sentai counterpart, before being destroy by the Turbo Rangers' Rescue Megazord, which cause Divatox to has a strong hatred for the Rangers. *Mama D get a more extended role while Goldgoyle, like his Sentai counterpart, is instead a major antagonist where he's Mama D's husband and Divatox and Havoc's father in this continuity. *Bulk and Skull does not get turn into monkeys by Elgar in the first half of the series. *Ernie's departure does not happen in off-screen. So isntead, Ernie suffer a heart condition where his retirement comes with a party, which is reason why Jerome Stone takes over as a favor for Ernie until he find someone to permanently take it over. *The Phantom Ranger is Zador, Zordon and Duleca's son, who gain his own morpher, roll call and arsenal. *An adaptation of Carranger vs. Ohranger where the Zeo Rangers return to Earth to team-ups with the Turbo Rangers fighting against General Turbax (Bara Mobile) and Luigi (SS Sutatanzo), one of Divatox's monsters. *Maligore's design is based on the concept art and has no connection with the Turbo movie. *Mandika, a scrapped mermaid character from Turbo movie, get to appear as a recurring character. *Jerome's niece, Jenny Stone, at one point, become the Pink Turbo Ranger when Cassie was injured after fighting one of Divatox's monsters. *Instead of just sent Rygog and Elgar stupidly walking of finding the Command Center, Divatox and crew were able to find the Rangers' base by stealing information from Eltar while the Rangers were battling Goldgoyle. Power Rangers In Space *No Ninja Turtles crossover! *Dark Spector gain a different appearance and is shown of directly fighting against the Rangers *Adele Ferguson run the Angel Grove, so it does not get replace by the Surf Spot, while Dr. Pheromenus is a member of Promethea, along with Jerome, Bulk and Skull. *Furio is instead a member of Astronema's crew, not Elgar, since his suit is originaly hailed from Megaranger, where he formed a rivalry with Ecliptor. *Psycho Silver is not a fake Psycho Ranger. His monster form is a shiny, yet metallic-looking goblin/gladiator-like hybrid and is destroy after Psycho Blue. *Manta Menace is the first monster that the Space Rangers and is piloting the Sphinx Ship while Waspicable is not a recycle version of Grumble Bee and join forces with other redeem monsters. *Four of the remaining Robot Rangers return to help out Justin and the Space Rangers of defeating intergalactic biker ??? (Helmador) and Krabby Klawz (Crab Nezilar). Also, the the Battle Tactor, the one-shot powerup from Megaranger vs. Carranger, is insead to get used more by the Space Rangers and Zhane also get his own armor as well. *Like his Sentai counterpart, Batarax upgrade himself as Neo-Batarax (Neo-Bat Nezilar). *Zador (Phantom Ranger), Justin (Blue Turbo Ranger), Adam (Green Zeo Ranger), Aurcio (Red Ninja Ranger), Aisha (Yellow Thunder Ranger) and Kimberly (Pink Power Ranger) help out the Space Rangers of an revive, yet revenge-hungry Maligore. *Tankenstein is instead Furio's own zord in this universe. *Ecliptor instead get completely purified and return to his original form by Zordon's energy wave. *All previous Rangers arrives in Countdown in Destruction where most Zords are repaired and are fighting against both giant monsters and evil zords. *Trek/Psycho Green do appear, but isn't a member of the Supersonic Rangers, but instead is a member of a generation of Space Rangers, Andros' team wasn't the first, whom betray and kill his teammates, even joining Dark Spector. *Andros and Ashley officially starting dating together in the end while Skull finally win the hearts of Evelynn. Also, Karone, Eclipator and Zador joins the Space Rangers as they blast off into space again. * Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Leo didn't sneak into Terra Venture. *Bulk, Skull and Professor Phenomenus would start to interact with the Galaxy Rangers. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Ryan get a larger role in the series and is part of the Lost Galaxy crossover, along with Mike. *Vypra get better acting and does not ride on a dune buggy. Also, she is the one who turn Marina into Mermatron. *Diabolico, Prince Opympius, Loki and Vypra, like each of their Sentai counterparts, are siblings in this universe. *Triskull would recur before being destroy in the Lost Galaxy crossover and is the one who raised Ryan since Diabolico were supposed to be seal at the time. *The Lost Galaxy crossover would not focus on a little girl. * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Time Force *Trip, Lucas and Katie would be develop more while Alex is instead wounded and less of a jerk in this continuity. *Mitch, like his Sentai counterpart, would recur and became Katie's love interest. *Gluto is less of a bumbing idiot and would instead be a serious threat who's mix with both brain and brawn. *Eric would start to soften up after realizing his true colors. *Flamecon and Rabbitcon won't be monsters that get destroy the start of episodes that they appear in and also get different names while Samurhive, Chef Bug and Eyeacon aren't monsters appearing a cameo together. *Angelcon isn't a monster that just appear in the mirror world and also get a different name as well. *The time shifts, due to the actions of both the Time Force Rangers and the Mutants, in the past actually get explained and gone into detail. *Jen would kiss Wes before going back to the future. * * * * * * * Power Rangers Wild Force *Cole, like his Sentai counterpart, become a veterinarian. *Kendall would help out Danny of overcoming his awkwardness and travel with both him and Max around the world. *Princess Shayla would be a more likable character where the Rangers would teach her self-defense until she fight out Toxica and get to adapt more of modern civilization. *The core five Rangers would be the descendants of the warriors from Animaria 4,000 years ago. *Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, would recur and become Taylor's love interest. *Animus does not reborn himself as a little kid and take away the Wild Zords from the Rangers. So instead, an Org poisons the Wild Zords where Animus take them to heal them, even putting Princess Shayla into a deep sleep. He also connection to the Rangers spiritually before being reborn in his Megazord form. *Zen-Aku does not just randomly revive and turn good, he remain dead. *Mandilok, like his Sentai counterpart, get destroy by the Pegasus Megazord. *The villains in Forever Red are still rennants of the Machine Empire, but aren't recycle version of the Beetleborgs. Also, Rocky, the Red Mighty Morphin Thunder Power Ranger, and Britt, the All-New Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, also arrives to help out. *The Mut-Orgs are instead resemable the God Org Brothers from the Gaoranger movie. Also, the Ultimus Megazord (GaoKnight) get adapting where the Gorilla Zord were temporarily upgrading as the Red Kong Zord by Wes' Knight Battle Fire and was used to destroy the enlarged Mut-Orgs. *The Wild Force Rider does not destroys Serpentera. Instead, it was used for Cole and Jason to go jump inside of Serpentera and destroy it from the inside as well. *Rakushaasa get adapting as Dreadhorn where he help upgrading Jindrax, Toxica and the Orgettes. The Wild Force Rangers than get help from previous Rangers like Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger), Kai Chan (Blue Galaxy Ranger), Cassie Chen (Pink Space Ranger), Delphine (White Ninja Ranger) and Tommy (Red Zeo Ranger). *Jindrax and Toxica would help out the powerless Wild Force Rangers of fighting against Master Org where they sacrifice themselves. * * Disney Era Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers are not consider to be urban legends! *The Ninja Storm Rangers team-ups with the Wild Force Rangers against Choobo's brother, Choozo (Chubouzu), whom he blame Lothor his his death. *Lothor, Marah, Kapri and Choobo are less comedic and more serious in this universe while Zurgane, like his Sentai counterpart, is pilot by a robotic ant-like alien. *Tori and Blake start dating nearly in the end of the series. *Both the Storm and Thunder Megazords are renamed the Ninja Storm Megazord and the Ninja Thunder Megazord, to avoid confusion with the original Thunder Megazord. *Leanne Animo, an former one-shot character, become the Citrine Ninja Thunder Ranger, the third Ninja Thunder Ranger. *Marah and Kapri are Lothor's adopted daughters, instead of being nieces. *Choobo would remain dead after being defeated by the Thunderstorm Megazord and only reappear in the finale, along with other revived monsters. *Tau Zant get adapting as * * * * * * Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Edward Payne, a character from early produced of Dino Thunder in case if Disney were prepared if Tommy Oliver didn't come back, become the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He does not end up trapped in Amber and than get stuck in his Ranger suit. *During the Ninja Storm crossover, Lothor get mutated by Mesogog as a ninja-like mutant, which is in the form of Evil Ninja Iga from Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, but for him to met his desmire by the Thundersaurus Megazord, wielding the Golden Serpent Sword. *Hayley Ziktor become the Crimson Dino Thunder Ranger, a addtional ranger, where she pilot the Stego Zord. * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers S.P.D. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Mystic Force *Nick Russell get replaced by a more likable charcter, Henry Stacey, he's brave and adventurous but sometime often reckless, doesn't easily give ups, abandoned his teammates and believe in magic. He also isn't the son of Udonna and Leanbow, doesn't shown any romantic feelings to Madison and has to EARN his battlizer, unlike Nick. *The Rangers, like in Magiranger, gain their powers from courage, not belief. *Koragg is instead the son of Udonna and Leanbow, but unlike Ryan however, he stay evil. *Madison would get more of her character develop. *Xander and Chip would start fighting over for Vida. *The Snow Prince as the Snow Princess, like his Sentai counterpart. *Brightstar the Unicorn get to appear more instead where he first help out the Rangers of saving Henry's sister from Berserkyl (Glum do Bridon). *Rita Repulsa is not the Mystic Mother in this universe. So, the Mystic Mother's role is instead being fulfilled by the Tribunal of Magic. *Morticon would less boring and has a personality. * * * * * * * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Dax is less annoying and Will is more likable. *Rose, like her Sentai counterpart, is the team's second-in-command. *Norg does not exist in this universe. * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Power Rangers RPM * Power Rangers Samurai *The series does not split into two seasons, instead it is one continuous season where it only has both one Halloween and one Christmas special instead. *The team instead consist of: Mark Ozawa, Adewale Okoro, Lisa Daniels, Oscar Hernandez, Iris Hansel, Eugene "Junior" Bulkmeier and Alison Ozawa, the characters from Amit Bhaumik's original concept of adapting Shinkenger. *Alison Ozawa would start out as a main character before becoming the second Red Samurai Ranger. *The ENTIRE RPM team arrives in the crossover, not just Scott, who also doesn't act out of character. Also, General Gut and Sharkjaw are both not part of the crossover, as well. *Master Xandred, Octoroo, Dayu, Deker and Serrator are strongly based on the characters from Amit Bhaumik's concept, but with an few elements from their main PR counterparts. Also, the Moogers are renamed the Marauders. *Both the Samurai Gigazord and Shark Zord are both renamed the Samurai Ultrazord and the Raptor Zord in this version instead. *Junior's Spike Skullvotich become the Gold Samurai Ranger, at one point, while visiting his uncle and cousin, whom they were busying of running a ramen needle store. *Like in the concept, Mark become the Shogun Ranger. *Junior uses Super Samurai mode, not just Mark, Adewale, Lisa, Oscar, Iris and Alison. *Gred isn't a monster that appear in a holiday special while Armadeevil fight the Rangers before Junior become the Gold Ranger. *Master Xandred, like in the original concept, get revive in the finale. * * * * Neo-Saban Era Power Rangers Guardians *An standalone adaption version of Tensou Sentai Goseiger and an renamed, yet alternative version of Megaforce, also, no Halloween/Christmas specials. *The team, minus Leo Knight, an renamed version of Robo Knight, is instead consisting of Kevin Keaton, Gina Keaton, Mitchell "Mitch" Davies, Jackie Treanor and Geoff Aaronson, where they are instead college students at Angel Grove University and their hometown is Angel Grove. *Tensou is instead based on Datas and, like his Sentai counterpart, can become a Megazord himself as the Hyper Boxer Battlezord. *Gosei would be not a Zordon rip-off like wannabe and is instead a inter-multidimensional traveler who travel from different multiverses to study each and every Power Rangers teams in history, thus causing him to create his own team of Rangers while also finding the long abandoned Command Center. *Jordan, an former one-shot character from "Stranger Ranger", would start out as a recurring character before becoming the Green Guardians Ranger, which is based on the Gosei Green suit. *The Megazords get different names like the Gosei Great Megazord as the Guardians Megazord, the Gosei Grand Megazord as the Knight Guardian Megazord, the Gosei Great Grand Megazord as the Guardian Sentry Megazord, the Gosei Jet Megazord as Wonder Guardian Megazord, etc. * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Pirates *An standalone adaptation version of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger which has no connection with Goseiger footage and no pre-Zyuranger keys. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Gear Beasts * Power Rangers Dino Charge *No season split and it has one Halloween and Christmas special, which both of those aren't clipshow-like episodes. Also, the Christmas special is not the finale that Vamporella, an renamed version of Memorella, and Heximas are genetic monsters of the day instead. *It set in the main PR universe, not in a different universe. *Zenowing is the keeper of the Energems and Kendall is the team's mentor. *Taku, Koda's brother, is the original Aqua Dino Charge Ranger where he soon than passes his powers to Kaylee, who's gain a surname, as the second Aqua Ranger while Matt, Riley's brother, become the second Graphite Dino Charge Ranger after Prince Philip III was injured nearly in the end of the series. * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Train-Quantum Guardians *An adaption version of Ressha Sentai ToQger. *The team consisting of: Bark Rayne, Jr. (Red Ranger), Parker Simpson (Blue Ranger), Andrea "Andi" Simpson (Yellow Ranger), Stanford "Ford" Nelson (Green Ranger), Rachael Kent (Pink Ranger) and Zaram/Marco Grimes (Orange Ranger). * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Ninja Steel *No season split and no two Halloween/Christmas clipshow specials. *The main cast, minus the villains, get replace by different cast members: Bryce Yoshida (Red Ranger), Victor Ryan (Blue Ranger), Kelson "Kel" May (Yellow Ranger), Margaret Sanders (White Ranger), Kari Matterson (Pink Ranger) and Jay Eastman (Gold Ranger). * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers CuBeasts * Power Rangers Zodiac Starforce * Hasbro Era Power Rangers Phantom Thieves vs. Sigma Patrol * Power Rangers Dragonicic Knights *An adaption, yet alternative version of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger where its instead has the knight and dragon theme instead of mixing the dinosaur motif with the dragon theme. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Extra Power Rangers Dino Supercharge *An adaptation version of Power Rangers Dino Force Brave/Kyoryuger Brave. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Hyperforce *It is a real series, not a RPG-like series. It also set in the main PR universe, not in an alternate timeline. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Tournament * Category:Blog posts Category:Billy2009